powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 33: It's a Cockroach
is the thirty-third episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Ryu must work with a girl who is having strange dreams about her deceased father to gain the plans for a new weapon to deal with a slippery Bio-Dimension Beast. Plot A girl is witnessing a bizarre vision: strange bird-like mobiles spinning around in a foggy landscape as weird holographic visions emerge in her head; as she screams, she wakes up from her dream as weird drawings done in crayon and colored pencil fill her room. At the same time, children playing baseball suddenly witness their ball hit the bat and become stuck to it. The culprit, Bio-Dimensional Beast Sticky Cockroach, appears scaring them away as it fires it's liquid, making them kids stuck to the ground. Sticky Cockroach continues to attack the city making track runners stuck to the track and people stuck to the streets around them. In the Vylock, Maria tells Sticky Cockroach to be angry at humanity for hating and killing roaches for no reason and that this should let them feel it's pain. Meanwhile at a bar, Ryu is treating Gai to whiskey as the two toast to their future as the Corresponder rings, the team instructed to go to Point A3 to deal with Sticky Cockroach. However as they arrive, the Jet Striker becomes trapped in the Bio-Dimensional beast's glue, throwing him off the cart. Seeing the glue and the Bio-Dimensional Beast, the cart becomes more covered in glue as the team transforms; but Sticky Cockroach shows not just resilience but super-speed that allows for it to avoid Gai's attacks and to scurry away from the Bird Blaster shots. Sticky Cockroach starts climbing an electrical tower to escape but Ryu shoots at it with his Bird Blaster to prevent it from escaping. However when asked to summon the Fire Bazooka, the Jet Striker can't reach them due to being trapped by Sticky Cockroach's glue. They switch to the Bird Bomber but Sticky Cockroach withstands the attack before using a flamethrower to knock the team down and escape. When returning to the base, Odagari introduces a new weapon, the Beak Smasher, as a means to fight without the Bird Bomber or Fire Bazooka; fuse with the Bird Blaster, it is three times more powerful than the Jet Hand Cannon. When Gai asks about why the weapon was hidden, Odagari explains that Dr. Aizawa, the scientist working on the Beak Smasher, was killed during the Vyram's attack on the Earth Ship; Ryu further explains that Aizawa wanted peace and hoped the weapons would never be used, thus he didn't leave blueprints for a vital component of the weapon. Kaori wonders if Aizawa has family he could have left the blueprints with; Odagari explains that his wife died young but he still has a daughter, Mika, that could have them. However when they find Mika, she is undergoing tests regarding her bizarre dreams, strapped to machinery while drawing out the strange formations she keeps seeing; the doctor explains there is something in Mika's subconscious memory she has no memory of. Ryu looks at her drawn pictures but the doctor doesn't know what they stand for. Mika suddenly lashes out that she can't remember any more as they stop her treatment while yelling about her father over and over. Investigating Mika's apartment, Ryu is served coffee by her while stating he knew her father as a peace-loving scientist. However Mika tells Ryu to stop talking about her father, stating he was a good scientist, but not a good father; hardly ever coming home and staying in his room whenever he was around. As she has a memory, she recalls her father continuing his work at home while watching another girl get a gift from her father, showing the love Mika never had. Mika resolved that even if he didn't want her to play, she just wanted her father to be with her. Ryu states that her father never forgot about her, stating that a small music box on her desk was proof since it was a handmade one. He plays the music box but Mika becomes disturbed by it; adding that last year, Dr. Aizawa's work was almost done and that they were going to celebrate together for the first time. However when her birthday came around, all she got was the music box from a postman and that he didn't come home at all for her special day; making her angry that she didn't want a present and that his job was more important than her. Mika storms off, breaking the music box as Ryu wonders and worries about her. Sticky Cockroach continues it's attacks as the other Jetman approach it once again only for it to run away. Odagari shows her own frustration as she looks over the girl's drawings until she begins to realize stacking them that they are the missing blueprints. Explaining to Ryu, the commander thinks he somehow implanted the blueprints for the Beak Smasher into Mika's mind; stating that you usually recall memories but Mika's own personal misunderstandings about Dr. Aizawa was blocking the recall. Ryu wonders if Odagari wants him to get the blueprints from Mika and that he doesn't want her to suffer anymore; but the commander explains the world is suffering without the Beak Smasher due to the Vyram attacks and that getting it from Mika is the only way. Ryu realizes that if they can reconcile Mika and her father, this could get the full blueprints from her; but Mika spies on this and throws down all her work, upset that she's being used. At Sky Camp, Odagari continues to research Mika's previous work, working out the missing component for the Beak Smasher; whole at Mika's apartment, Ryu continues to work to fix the music box. He states to Mika that Dr. Aizawa wanted to finish it for Mika's birthday and he worked on it whenever he could even when he was tired, stating the whole thing was hard on him but he had a massive job to help not just her but as many people as possible. Mika wonders why her father made her memorize the blueprints and he didn't think of her suffering due to this action. Ryu explains he gave them to Mika because he trusted her over anyone else; due to the fear of them being used for evil, thus giving them to someone who loves the Earth. But as Ryu gives Mika the music box, he hears an explosion forcing him to rush to face Sticky Cockroach as he attacks a nearby location. The other Jetman team up with him but continue to bare with it's speed and it's fire attacks until Mika is attacked and hurt in the attack. The girl is taken back to Sky Camp, with Ryu telling her to stand firm while leaving her with Odagari before rejoining the fight as the other Jetmen are being beaten by the Bio-Dimensional Beast; as he joins up, the team transforms. At the base, Odagari laments there is one missing section to the blueprints needed to finish the Beak Smasher. However as she thinks, Mika enters another dream as the music box plays, ultimately finding her father within the dream realm making her call out to him. Mika runs to him but Doctor Aizawa vanishes, leaving a desk with her picture on it before he calls out to his daughter, apologizing for making her feel alone; but she apologizes for beings elfish. Dr. Aizawa claims he will always love her and watching her while giving her the final blueprint for the Beak Smasher. As she awakens, she tells Odagari that she remembers the final blueprint as she draws it out for her, allowing for the completion of the weapon. Back on the battlefield, Ryu tells the team to fire both the Jet Hand Cannon and Wing Beam at the same time against Sticky Cockroach, which knocks it back and makes it fall, but it suddenly revives as it fires it's flamethrower once again. Maria appears stating she'll watch Jetman die by her own eyes just as Sticky Cockroach is knocked back by a blast, revealed to be Odagari with a working Beak Smasher! She gives the guns to the team as Maria continues to taunt the team about Sticky Cockroach's power and it gets up from the attack. Ryu uses his Motion Chaser which chases down Sticky Cockroach even as it climbs the warehouse, making it fall down. Combining with the Bird Blaster, they use the Smash Bomber which instantly kills the Bio-Dimensional Beast as Maria departs disgusted. Mika looks over her music box, finally proud of her father as Ryu states her father's work won't be in vain due to Jetman's own love of Earth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dr. Aizawa: *Mika: *Hospital Owner: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *Dr Aizawa is potrayed by recurring tokusatsu actor Daisuke Ban whose most notable Sentai role was Battle Cossack II in Battle Fever J. DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes